Inorusan
by Ni-chan1
Summary: A mysterious 14 yr. old girl named ai falls into feudal japan lands on sesshoumaru and begins traveling w/him.A romance begins to form between the 2 when Ai turns 16.
1. Rude Awakenings

Chapter 1: Love from Heaven, Ai Kara Celeste  
  
A/N: okay here's a little background info on my story, so you won't get confused (if you watch sailor moon this may be easier to understand ^-^). Ai is the daughter of a guy name elios (helios' father) who is a magical priest destined to protect a place called elysion (which is in the center of the earth). In elysion there are praying grounds, where only here father is allowed to go to protect elysion. The basic gist of this story is Ai (the priest's daughter) somehow gets fallen into the past while at the praying grounds and meets sesshoumaru. Feh it was really exhausting explaining all of that. A lot will be explained in the story so don't worry if you don't watch the show! Enjoy and please Read and Review! Flames welcomed any criticism can be viewed as constructive! Thanks a lot - Ni-chan. Now on with the show!  
  
Chapter 1: Rude Awakenings  
  
  
  
It was five o'clock in the morning. Ai tiptoed around the house peeking into her half brother's bedroom, making sure he and his fiancée were asleep. She then went into her own room packed her small messenger bag and ran off to the praying grounds, feeling the cold morning air with a certain prayer already in mind. When she the reach the grounds she almost gasped from it's beauty although she had seen it many times before. The roses that surrounded the circular shaped area were glistening with the freshness of the morning dew and the other flowers seemed pale in comparison to the beauty of the roses, which ranged from blush red to light pink. The way the light hit this place was truly magical, only adding to its appeal. Although she couldn't quite explain it there was something different about the grounds today, Ai shrugged it off and started towards the center of the grounds to begin her prayer to protect elysion and to ask for guidance for her half brother Helios who was to become the new priest.  
  
  
  
In the middle of her prayer she opened her eyes and noticed that everything was glowing in a soft white light, she chose to ignore it and continued on with her prayer, determined to finish. When the light started to intensify becoming almost blinding, out of fear her heart started beating like it was going to jump out of her chest or explode. Still Ai tried her best to ignore this sensation utterly determined to finish what she had started, even though the light was now emanating from her. She finished her prayer and stood up and was about to walk away only to realize that there was no longer any ground beneath her. Almost having a mini- heartache Ai started to plummet faster until she hit what felt like a rock, at least that's what she thought it was. 


	2. Patience Is A Virtue

Chapter 2: Patience Is a Virtue  
  
  
  
AI looked to see what she had landed on and realized it was not a rock at all, but a man with long silky white hair with golden eyes. They two were face to face and the man didn't looked too pleased. He stood up and Ai fell to the ground with a thud, but quickly rose to her feet and began dusting her skirt off. She was wearing a short red plaid skirt with safety pins on the side, combat boots, and a white she skirt. She could hear the man mutter something about filthy humans while his toad companion rambled on about how it was a waste of time to kill such an especially pesky human, they whit man nodded in agreement before beginning to walk with his companion yet again.  
  
Before she could stop herself ai began to walk and them run after (she was in a strange place and he was probably the only person she'd see in a while). Loosing what little common sense she had to begin with Ai began to shout after him "Excuse me sir". He didn't respond. "Uh hello," still no answer "Are you even listening to me! Remember me, the girl who fell on your head, yeah over here! You know it's rude to ignore people! Didn't you're mother teach you any manners! Hey I'm still talking to you! And you won't even face me! What don't tell me your scared of a little fourteen year old girl!" Sesshoumaru had had about enough of this filthy human as he could take. Who did she think she was talking to him like! Didn't she know that he was the great youkai of the western lands! Obviously not. With those thoughts in mind Sesshoumaru turned around and lunged at the girl pinning her to a nearby tree with his claws. He so wanted to see the fear in her eyes that most humans had when he was about to strike them down, but he didn't seem to find it and that surprised him.  
  
The girl looked at him showing as little fear as she could "Go ahead do it! You may as well now that I'm not scared of you, you know and I'm not scared of dying! In fact I dare you do it! Well, what are you waiting for, slice my neck open, I don't have all day you know!" He looked out the girl and spoke "It's not worth the effort", and with that sesshoumaru released his grasp on the girl and she slid down to the grass slightly confused. 'Why did he do that?' Sesshoumaru looked back at Ai and smirked knowing why he had released her; he sensed a strong power inside of her and figured she might be of some use to him. Still, she was just a human and she would have to prove to him that she wouldn't be an easy target for other youkai, becoming a nuisance. She rose to her feet and before Ai could begin to follow him, he attacked her, making the girl fall to the ground. He repeated this three more times but she still always rose to her feet, greatly surprising him. ' What an impertinent little brat', he thought and attacked again, Ai stood up and shouted back at him "I am not an impertinent little brat". Sesshoumaru only snickered at that remark and continued on with the girl in tow, if she became annoying, hopefully she would be eaten by wolves.  
  
Still there was something about her, something different. She was unusually strong for a 14yr old human girl, and her features were of those he'd never seen before. She had bangs and blue hair with silver highlights that went past her knees. Also she was very fair skinned, and those eyes. They reminded him of the water at night, bright, blue, and almost crystalline. Sesshoumaru shrugged these thoughts off quickly; he must be really bored to be paying such close attention to a human. The strange continued on in silence until the sun slept and the stars came out to play. 


	3. Ai Kara Celeste, Love from Heaven

Chapter Three: Ai Kara Celeste, Love from Heaven  
  
The next day they continued their travels in the same manner they had the day before, silence, except for jaken mumbling to himself, and the occasional verbal scolding he gave to Ai for walking to slow, and claiming how she wasn't worthy enough to travel with his master. Ai didn't notice him though, she was too busy studying sesshoumaru, still a little wary of him and his unpredictable behavior (afterall he had almost tried to killed her). The silence was absolutely unbearable, usually she could talk for hours, but Ai decided it best not to talk this strange man's ear off. Still there was something about him though; he was so mysterious and good looking to. Ai began to blush but quickly stopped herself from turning one to many shades of red.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore so she decided to break the silence "Um sir, you never told me your name?" There was a long pause before he answered "Sesshoumaru". "Ai Kara Celeste," she hold out her hand and watched as he stared at her blankly, Ai quickly withdrew her hand and could feel her cheeks get hot out of sheer embarrassment. Something wasn't quite right, and then it came to her. She had read about this place before, she was no longer at home but in ancient feudal Japan. 'Well at least I'm safe, right?' Sesshoumaru sensed her uneasiness and figured she was smarter than she looked.  
  
They continued walking again 'How boring' she thought, until sesshoumaru finally decided to say something "You're name it means love from heaven." Ai smiled at him and they both sat and looked at the hazy pinks and yellows that followed the slowly setting sun. The strange light making the young girl's soft features even more prominent, so much so that even sesshoumaru had noticed. Even though it was the last week of winter the nights were still relatively cold, at least tonight was. Ai's cheeks started to turn pink from the slight cold and she watched Sesshoumaru as he stood up, his eyes still fixated on the sky, but soon the thoughts of making camp quickly replaced those of the ever-changing landscape.  
  
She ate what was given to her putting aside her own vegetarian lifestyle. If she didn't eat she'd probably starve to death and besides she was in the past and there was no use in explaining to Sesshoumaru what a vegetarian was. She sighed and laid down on the ground while she tried to lull herself to sleep, her clothes offering no protection from the cold night air, despite this she still managed to drift off into sleep. Sesshoumaru looked over at the girl and draped a piece of cloth over her watching the blood rush back into her cheeks. He continued watching the girl from his spot against the tree with eagle precision eyes. Occasionally hearing her talk about someone named elios, her father most likely. The moonless sky left him with many unanswered questions about himself and the girl. He didn't need sleep but right now it seemed like the only thing that would put all these thoughts of his to rest. 


	4. The Difference A Year Makes

Chapter Four: The Difference A Year Makes  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at the sleeping girl; it had been a year since she first started traveling with him. Ai was now older, her beauty even more prominent at fifteen. He smiled, a year had felt like a lifetime, but it made all the difference. He walked over to her and brushed a stray hair out of her face, wanting to hold her even though his mind was telling him that in a year she would probably go to a human village and find a nice suitable human mate. His heart was telling him that she deserved better than that, that no one would ever be good enough. Sesshoumaru sighed, she was just a human afterall, why did he care.  
  
Ai opened her eyes and sat up to find him staring at her she blushed, during the past few weeks she had started feeling differently towards sesshoumaru, almost as if she was in love. "I wasn't talking in my sleep again was I?" Sesshoumaru just smiled and stood up shaking his head no. "Go get dressed, today Jaken is taking you to buy a new kimono, there's a human village not too far from here". Ai stood up beaming, and hugged sesshoumaru out of thanks, he stiffened immediately and the girl quickly released him from her embrace. As she started off to the nearby hot springs, sesshoumaru was left with a thousand different feelings that all hit him at once. What was happening to him? 


	5. Two Times Too Many

Chapter Five: Two Times Too Many  
  
After Ai changed into her kimono she left the springs and set off to the village with Jaken, when she slammed straight into someone. "Hey watch where you're going." Ai looked up to see the man who had spoke and was surprised to see that he looked very much like Sesshoumaru, she blushed out of embarrassment and thought 'This must be Inuyasha'. "Come on Jaken" with that her and Jaken continued on their way leaving Inuyasha in a state of complete and utter confusion.  
  
When they got to the village Ai found a kimono she liked right away. The kimono was made a little shorter than usual stopping midway between the knees and ankles, it was also pink with pictures of feathers on it, and had a dark pink almost red obi. In addition to the kimono Ai also had a pair of shoes made for her: a pair of high heel roman sandals with black leather straps that tied up to the knees. The kimono was tight around her chest and hips, giving Jaken reason to complain that it was too old for her. As usual she didn't pay him any attention and went back to camp in her new kimono with the occasional stares from wandering eyes, human and youkai alike.  
  
When Ai got back to camp Sesshoumaru was sitting down leaning against a tree, when he saw her he had to blink twice, was that really her. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" He stood up and walked over to her, her face forming into a slight frown. "You don't like it do you." He just looked at her; she looked nice, for a human anyway. "I suppose it looks decent." Ai turned away slightly hurt. 'Is that all he can say to me? Afterall, I bought the dress for him so he would say I looked nice in it and all he has to say is that it looks decent! If anything I should be mad at myself I expected far too much from a demon'. She sighed "Ai?" Ai turned to face him. "I'm going to take a walk", "Fine, Jake escort Ai to wherever she wishes to go". "Yes mas-" but before he could finish Ai interrupted "Actually I wish to go alone". Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to her but decided that maybe she needed some time to herself, "Very well, but be back no later than sundown". Ai nodded, and bowed out of respect and thanks, then quickly started on her way.  
  
She managed to make her way to a small waterfall and gingerly sat on the ground, not wanting to mess up her new kimono. She unpinned her hair and watched it fall gently to the ground (it was well past her knees now and lightly touched her ankles) as the sun made her white highlights even more prominent. Ai looked truly beautiful even as she leaned over and began gently rippling the water with her fingers, humming to herself in the process, as tears streamed gently down her cheeks. She knew no matter how much she loved and cared for sesshoumaru he could never love her back and that was what was breaking her heart. Sesshoumaru watched her crying from a nearby tree, not fully understanding the reasons behind her actions. Ai stood up and sighed there was really no use in crying over spilt milk, as she started walking away she bumped into someone yet again. Actually it was more like two someones. 


	6. Eavesdropping

Chapter Six: Eavesdropping  
  
Sango and Miroku stared at the strange girl who was currently stumbling over a hundred different apologizes. Sango smiled at Miroku and Ai stopped talking and started to head back to camp, when Sango called out at her "Hey wait up, are you okay?" Ai turned around and started towards them, that was the first time since she had arrived here that someone had asked if she was okay. She looked over at the houshi 'he's cute but no one can compare to Sesshoumaru-sama.' She mentally slapped herself 'I promised I wouldn't think about him'. Ai sighed, they looked trustworthy so she decided to let it all out, telling them everything, only leaving out the fact that she was from the future and never mentioning Sesshoumaru-sama's name.  
  
When she was finished Ai felt relieved, finally she didn't have to bear the responsibility of keeping all of that in. Miroku looked at her slightly puzzled, but he quickly decided that it was his turn to speak now "And who is this young man that you speak of Ai-san?" Ai looked away from them both, turning her focus to the waterfall, and in a less than audible tone she blurted out the name of the man of whom she spoke "Lord Sesshoumaru- sama". There silence now except for the occasional chirping of a single cricket. Ai stood up "It's been nice talking to you, but I really must go now before he starts to worry about me"; she bowed out of respect. "Doomo arigatoo Sango and Miroku-san," and with that the strange girl set off to camp completely unaware of the fact that Sesshoumaru had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation from his hiding spot in a nearby tree.  
  
On the way back to camp Ai started daydreaming about Sesshoumaru (she was only a little mad at him now, feeling a lot better about the whole situation once she had talked about it). She even started thinking about what her wedding kimono would look like. By the time she got back to camp she was blushing profusely, especially so when Sesshoumaru started walking towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "The next time you go off by yourself, I would prefer that you would return sooner." She was now blushing even more deeply then before and could only give him a slight nod, being completely at lost for words. Sesshoumaru removed his hand and the two stared at each other for awhile, obviously they were both feeling the same way. Before he could stop himself, Sesshoumaru let his heart take over his mind. He put his arms around the girl's tiny waist, bringing her in closer to him, and kissed her. Ai gladly accepted and kissed him back letting his tongue gently slide into her mouth. She put her arms around his chest and the two stayed like that, not bothering to stop for air. When they were finished Sesshoumaru started walking away, instructing Ai not to follow him, leaving her feeling confused and empty. Sesshoumaru was left with only one question. What just happened here? 


	7. All Is Fair In Love And War

Chapter 7: All Is Fair In Love And War  
Ai stood there staring still in shock over what had just happened, and then she began to run after Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-sama wait!" He turned around to see Ai standing there right in front of him, his worst fears staring at him face to face. "I don't need you right now, so go." Ai took her hand and placed it on his cheek, he quickly pulled away, leaving her hand in mid air. She looked back at him pleadingly. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru tried his best to make her eyes loose their grip on. "Go back Ai" "No I'm not leaving you!" "I have some business to attend to and I don't need a filthy human wench such as yourself to accompany me." Ai stood there shocked; he had never spoken to her like that before. Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes filled up with tears, he hated doing the but he had business to take care of and there was no way she was going with him. 


	8. Trading Places

Chapter 8: Trading Places  
  
Ai sat down and waited for Sesshoumaru to return and tried her best not to think of what had happened. Almost two hours later she saw him coming down the path badly beaten and barely walking. Ai rushed up to him and helped him to a nearby stream where he laid down with his head resting in her lap. She got up very gingerly so as not to disturb Sesshoumaru and went over to her small bag where she proceeded to take out her old kimono and tare it into strips. She then started dipping the strips into the small stream.  
  
Before she could begin to clean his wounds he put his hand over hers in an attempt to discourage her from doing so. "I'm fine." Ai just shook her head worriedly "Even though being a youkai helps you heal faster your wounds could still get infected if they're not cleaned and bandaged properly, now let me help you before that happens." Sesshoumaru removed his hand, a sign that he was giving her permission to proceed.  
  
Ai began by first cleaning his wounds and then bandaging them. Sesshoumaru sat up and leaned his back against a tree as she finished bandaging a wound on his arm. He looked down at her and she gave him a warm smile. Sesshoumaru was having a hard time trying to understand why she was being so nice to him after he treated her so badly. He looked into her eyes, they were usually filled with joy, but now they only looked worried. "Why are you doing this?" Ai looked up at him as if she was confused by his question and then her thoughts were turned back to the scene that took place between them just a few hours ago. "Because you're hurt and you needed my help, you should get some rest so your wounds will heal faster, no more talking for today."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded; too tired to care that he was in his previous position, lying down with his head in her lap. Ai looked down at him and couldn't help but think that he looked so innocent when he was asleep almost like a child. She didn't sleep that night, instead she watched over Sesshoumaru, just like he had done for her many times before. 


	9. Sixteen Going On Thirty

Chapter Nine: Sixteen Going on Thirty  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at a sixteen year old Ai who was fast asleep in his arms. For some reason he didn't mind this and was fighting hard not to enjoy the time he spent holding her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and was reminded of a scene that took place about a year ago when he had first kissed her, but Sesshoumaru soon put that that out of his head. He tightened his grip on Ai holding her closer to him, making her blue eyes slowly flutter open. Still in a sleepened state she could only mange to mutter one word "Sesshoumaru-sama". Sesshoumaru didn't answer but instead rose to his feet helping Ai up as well. They would continue traveling today. They were less than a mile from the palace and had no intention of stopping.  
  
As Ai walked down the familiar halls of the palace to her room she noticed that Sesshoumaru was following her. When they reached her door they both stopped and stepped inside, closing the door behind them. Ai sat down, more than slightly confused as to why he had followed her. Sesshoumaru looked her over and then decided to speak "Tomorrow I want you to go to one of the villages and find a suitable husband". She stood up not wanting to hear anymore "Marriage! I'm sixteen not thirty! I'm way too young to be even thinking about marriage!" "It was merely a suggestion and I suggest that next time you decide to voice you're opinion that you remember whom you're speaking to."  
  
Ai stood up and gave a small apology, bowing her head slightly. She then walked over to Sesshoumaru and stopped to stand in front of him: making sure to catch the gaze of eyes before she spoke. "If and when I get married don't worry you'll be the first person to know." She gave him a small smile and he felt slightly relieved, it had seemed like forever since she gave him one of her smiles. "Ai I have a small favor to ask of you, I need you to look after things until I return" "Where are you going?" "To fight Inuyasha," He said the name as if it were a curse and proceeded in exiting the room.  
  
Ai followed him down the hallway, lifting her kimono slightly so she could run out the doors of the palace and hopefully catch up to him. He stopped and turned around to see that she was behind him, her hair slightly wet from the lightly falling rain. "And if you don't return?" Sesshoumaru looked at her seeing a look of worry fill her eyes " There are no don'ts, as long as I can count on the fact that you'll be here waiting for me I will always return." It wasn't long until the realization of what he said had sunk in. Without thinking Ai placed a soft, gentle but quick kiss on his lips. With that Sesshoumaru left and set out to find Inuyasha with her scent still fresh in his mouth. 


	10. Inorusan

Chapter Ten: Inoru-san  
  
Ai walked around the palace gardens restlessly anticipating Sesshoumaru's return. As she came to the front lawns of the palace she could just make out Sesshoumaru walking with Jaken behind him. She noticed there was something different this time and as they came closer she saw that walking behind Jaken was a small human girl who looked to be no older than six. As soon as the girl saw Ai she ran as fast as she could until she reached her calling out "Inoru-san". Ai looked down at the girl and then back at Sesshoumaru who was currently standing across from her noticing her obvious confusion as to who the girl was and the reason behind her rambunctious behavior. "Rin" recognizing the seriousness in his voice Rin bowed slightly and then lifted her head up. "Rin's sorry Sesshoumaru-sama" She then darted her attention back to Ai "Will you except Rin's apology?" Ai smiled at Rin and managed to give her a small simple yes.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Ai exchanged glances and it was all but a couple of seconds until Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to take Rin inside. Jaken followed orders out of fear of punishment and as soon as he and Rin were out of hearing range the two started a conversation. "She's cute," Sesshoumaru turned to look at Ai and then decided to speak "I know what you're thinking and I am in no way attached to that human brat. I was slightly injured after my battle with Inuyasha and she found my resting spot and attempted to help me. The next day I found her dead, she was attacked by wolves. I was merely testing the power of my sword." "I hope you know all I said was that she's cute Sesshoumaru-sama. Why do you feel the need to explain yourself to me." "I don't" Ai took a deep breath and sighed that was just the kind of answer she would expect from him, "When you have a better answer than that come and find me." There was a tinge of finality in her voice and after making her statement Ai quickly hurried inside, not wanting to see what kind of response he would have to what she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued walking, slowly making his way inside. He was trying his best not to dwell on her comment but it kept popping up in his thoughts. Why did he feel the need to explain himself to her? Once again he shook the thought out of his head and proceeded in entering his chambers. While he was in his room writing Sesshoumaru heard soft footsteps come to a stop near his door. It was Rin most likely. He continued writing and Rin sat down on the floor next to his desk and looked up at him as if the fact that he was writing was the most interesting thing in the world. Sesshoumaru looked down at her a couple of times and each time she would give him a smile. He stayed in his room until it was late in the evening. Rin was still there. More that once he considered telling her to shoo, but he knew all too well what the sound of a human child crying would do to his sensitive ears.  
  
Just as Sesshoumaru rose to his feet Ai knocked on the door and entered the room. He couldn't decide whether he was glad to see her or not. Lately, she had been entering his thoughts quite a lot and he had soon decided that thinking about a human so much was unhealthy. As soon as Rin saw Ai she rose to her feet and ran over to her. Ai smiled and looked over at Sesshoumaru who was desperately trying to bury himself in his work. "Do you mind taking her." Ai shook her head no and spoke "It's not a problem Sesshoumaru-sama". She gave him a small smile and left with Rin behind her.  
  
When they entered Ai's room, Ai sat down on a chair by the window and it wasn't long before Rin came and crawled into her lap. "Rin?" Rin looked up at her "Yes Inoru-san" "Why do you call me that" "Call you what?" Said Rin her question filled with an innocence that only comes with young age. "Inoru-san". Rin smiled finally something she could answer "That's easy it's because Rin always wished she had a mom and you remind Rin of her mom". With that Rin silently vowed that she would never leave this place and then she drifted off into sleep. Ai soon found sleep herself and before he could stop himself Sesshoumaru let a small smile escape his lips as he watched the two sleep from his spot in the doorway. 


	11. Where The Heart Is

Chapter 11: Where The Heart Is  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, lately I've had a lot of work to do. Also if you didn't notice there was a connection in the last chapter between the title of the story and what Rin says to Ai. Rin says that she calls Ai Inoru-san because she always wished she had a mother. Inoru means to pray or to wish for. San is like saying Mr. or Mrs. and is often used in Japanese when you want to address someone with respect. In case you're wondering Sesshoumaru has both of his arms in this fic. By the way I do not own Sailor Moon (since I said she comes from Elysion) or Inuyasha they belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Rumiko Takahashi. Thanks for the reviews ^-^ -Ni-chan  
Chapter 11: Where The Heart Is  
The next morning Ai sat in her room dressed in one of her finest kimonos, as was customary since a lord from the south would be visiting to discuss some business with Sesshoumaru. The lord was a dog youkai and was bringing with him his only daughter, even though Sesshoumauru had made it very clear that he was not interested in the prospect of marriage. Remembering this fact gave Ai a tinge of relief and she soon went back to daydreaming, recalling the kiss she and Sesshoumaru had shared when she was fifteen. However, Ai was soon taken out of her thoughts by the voice of one of the servants, "Ai-san Sesshoumaru-sama requests your presence in his chambers at once" "Thank you Naoko". The servant exited and Ai briskly walked over to her mirror giving her hair one last final check of approval. It was pinned up into a perfect bun and only two long strands of hair were left hanging loose on each side, carefully tucked behind her ears. She smoothed out her already perfect kimono and checked her reflection one last time before making her way to Sesshoumaru's chambers.  
  
When she reached the door Ai knocked on it gently before entering the room. Sesshoumaru instructed her to sit down and she sat on a chair by the window. "You will go to the village today with Rin and pick out a new kimono for her." Ai turned her head and looked at him disappointedly "Oh" "That will be all". She rose to her feet and sighed, walking towards the door, she had hoped that today was the day that he would tell her that he was in love with her, she had imagined it almost perfectly. "One last thing, Ai, I expect you to be on your best behavior." Ai nodded and started walking to Rin's room. Sesshoumaru knew all to well about her outspokenness, which was practically unheard of for women in the feudal era.  
  
Ai entered Rin's room and noticed that she was still asleep in her bed and was talking about her mother. Almost instinctively she went over and sat on the bed stroking Rin's hair and talking to her gently. Rin soon awoke and sat up, disoriented by sleep "Mommy?" "No Rin you were dreaming." It didn't take the small girl long to come back into consciousness and when she realized that Ai had been the one who was comforting her she leapt into her arms "Inoru-san." Ai smiled at Rin's actions and when she was released from her embrace she remembered what she had come here for. "Rin get dressed we're going into town to get you a new kimono." "For Sesshoumaru- sama's friend" "Yes Rin for Sesshoumaru-sama's friend".  
  
Rin changed into her old kimono, which had been carefully washed the night before, and the two ate breakfast and exited the palace promptly. On the way to the village Ai fidgeted her hands nervously, she had barely been to the village alone and God only knows what kind of rumors there were about her. When they were at the entrance to the village Ai took a deep breath and held her head up high as she walked in with Rin following closely behind her.  
  
When they entered the kimono shop Ai noticed three girls who were around her age as she started towards the back of the shop where the more expensive kimonos were kept. No sooner had she reached the back that the girls start whispering about her, she was only a few feet away from them and could hear almost every word they were saying. "Do you see that kimono she's wearing" "How could I not, that thing cost more than my father makes in a year" "Well that's what you get when you sleep with demon who owns the entire western lands" "What?" "You mean you don't know, she lives with Lord Sesshoumaru and judging by the way she's dressed it's obvious she's sleeping with him" "Then who's the little girl?" "God only knows." After hearing their conversation Ai stopped listening, not wanting to hear anymore 'Honestly they're worse than the girls at my old school." She paid for Rin's kimono and left the village promptly.  
  
As they walked home Rin could sense that Ai was slightly upset "Inoru-san" "Hai, Rin" "Are you sad because of what those girls said about you and Sesshoumaru-sama?" "No, Rin". "Oh. well is it because Inoru-san loves Sesshoumaru-sama?" Ai knelt down so that she was face to face with Rin "Rin there's no use in loving someone who doesn't love you back." "That's not true, Rin thinks that Sesshoumaru-sama loves Inoru-san he even talks about her when he sleeps, but if you don't believe Rin don't worry Rin still loves you." "Arigatoo Rin-chan". Ai rose to her previous position and continued walking down the road with Rin until they reached the palace.  
  
Once they were inside she helped Rin change into her new kimono and they walked down the hall hoping to find Sesshoumaru. As they reached one of the main halls Ai heard laughter and as she followed the sound she saw the youkai lord's daughter talking with one of the servants. Ai and Rin continued walking until the woman turned around. The youkai woman was decent in terms of looks and finally decided to speak, "Well, well I should've known it was you, humans always seem to smell like filth no matter how nicely they're dressed, or in your case who've they've gone to bed with."  
  
Although she had promised Sesshoumaru she would behave Ai was not about to let this woman insult her, "Hm there's another smell here to, seems to me like it's jealousy". "Me, jealous of a human". "You are, because you've known Sesshoumaru for at least one-hundred years and you can't even get him to so much as look at you! I've only been here for two and even though I'm human I probably have a better chance of being with him than you do! If he was given a choice he'd choose me every time and you know it! And in case you're wondering I have never been in anyone's bed and I intend to keep it that way. Maybe that should be you're new motto instead of first come first served! Come on Rin, I don't want you hanging around such trash." The woman was left speechless and Ai continued on down the hallway until she saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. "You handled that well" "I apologize" "There is no need for that I'm sure everyone got what they deserved". Not another word was exchanged and soon Sesshoumaru disappeared down some other end of the hallway.  
  
Dinner that night was silent except for the conversation that was being exchanged between the two youkai lords. The lord from the south and his daughter said their goodbyes and set out on their way back home. Sesshoumaru left the table to stand on the balcony outside his room and waited for Ai to come since he had told one of the servants to send her there. After a few minutes he heard footsteps behind him as Ai walked across the balcony and stood next to him looking up at the sky until it no longer held her interest and she decided to speak, "Are you mad at me about earlier." "Ai you have been living with me for a total of two years now. In turn I assume you know enough about me to figure out that I would never loose my temper with you over something so trivial." "I guess you're right." Sesshoumaru exited the balcony and went into his room Ai soon followed but she started towards the door instead.  
  
"I have not finished talking yet." "I wish to be alone Sesshoumaru-sama". She tried to fight back the tears but she soon lost and they started to flow freely as she turned around to face him, leaving Sesshoumaru in a state of utter confusion as he was not very well acquainted with the intricacies of human emotions. "I am confused by your reaction to my statement" "Today is not a good day for me", Ai crossed the room and sat down next to him on the bed. "Today is the anniversary of my father's death, usually you are visiting the lord from the south on this day but since he came here you stayed home and I haven't had much time to myself." "So staying in your room crying is what you would normally do if I was not her." "Unfortunately yes."  
  
Ai talked about her father for awhile until she completely forgot herself and leapt into his arms crying. Sesshoumaru stared at the girl not knowing what to do until he noticed that her breathing had become even and that she had fallen asleep. He gently lifted her up, placed her in the bed, and laid down next to her, occasionally checking to see if she was still asleep. In the middle of the night Ai awoke and whispered his name, still disoriented by sleep. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" "Shh" Sesshoumaru pulled her in close to him and held her in his arms, her head resting on his chest, and Ai fell asleep listening to sound of his steadily beating heart. 


	12. Fields of Gold

Chapter 12: Fields of Gold  
  
A seventeen-year-old Ai sat in her bedroom finishing her painting of the praying grounds that she had started earlier that day. Today was her birthday and ever since she had met Sesshoumauru, Ai made it perfectly clear that she did not want him to make anything of it. As usual Rin was sitting down on the floor watching her, within the last year the two had formed a very close relationship, where Ai acted more like Rin's mother and sister each day. Just as Ai finished her last stroke Sesshoumaru walked over to her door, and almost on impulse Rin jumped up and ran over to the great inu youkai. "Sesshoumaru-sama look what Inoru-san made. Rin wishes that she could paint like that." Sesshoumaru looked in front of him and set his eyes on the artwork the small child had been raving about so cheerfully. It was indeed one of the most beautiful paintings he had ever seen.  
  
He told Rin to go back to her room, and the small girl did what was asked of her, gently closing the door behind her. Sesshoumaru looked over at the artist of the painting, which at the moment happened to be a slightly red faced Ai, who was embarrassed by all the attention her artwork was receiving. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, causing Ai to look up at him w/ a slight blush. Not knowing what to do she smiled and tried hard not to fumble over her words. "It's a picture of a praying ground from where I come from." Although Sesshoumaru didn't know much about humans he did know that they had the tendency to become quite attached to their families and homes. "Do you miss it?" "Sometimes, I haven't seen any places like that around here." "Hm". With that Sesshoumaru left with the perfect idea already in place.  
  
Later on that day when Ai was sitting in her room, she received a message from one of the servants to meet Sesshoumaru outside the gates of the palace. Since the date of her birthday was February 29th, Ai put on her favorite haori and checked her hair and makeup before she exited her chambers and went out the main doors of the palace.  
  
Once Sesshoumaru saw her he immediately started walking, making Ai run a little bit in order for her to catch up to him. It was rare that they would walk together like this, unless they were patrolling his lands, other than that if he wanted to talk to Ai he usually had one of the servants send her to meet him on one of the many balconies around the palace. Ai noticed this and decided she would ask him about it without pushing the subject "Sesshoumaru-sama?" For some reason unbeknownst to anyone but him Sesshoumaru already knew her next question "I wanted to show you something".  
  
Ai nodded and in about fifteen minutes they had reached their destination, a field of roses just like the ones in Ai's painting, the beauty of the sight making the young woman gasp out of sheer awe. She was almost becoming entranced by it, but then Sesshoumaru spoke, "I know you told me not to do anything for your birthday, but I thought it might remind you of your home". Ai smiled and turned around to face him, barely finding the words "No, it's beautiful Sesshoumaru-sama". "It was my mother's favorite place also, but you must be homesick here."  
  
Ai looked down, her family was a sensitive topic since both her parents were married to other people when her mother got pregnant, and she was given to her father. Her father died when she was seven and Ai was sent to live with her mother, as a result of her father dyeing she didn't talk for two years. "Ai?" "I don't have much family where I come from, please let's not ruin this by talking about our pasts." Before he could answer back Ai walked over to Sesshoumaru and placed her head on his chest, almost instinctively causing Sesshoumaru to put his arms around her waist, just as she lifted up her head to look at him.  
  
Ai leaned in a little to him, and then is if they were both thinking the same thing Ai and Sesshoumaru kissed. As the kiss became more heated, Sesshoumaru undid Ai's delicate bun, letting her hair fall gently to the ground while he ran his fingers through it. When they finally broke free they walked back to the palace in complete silence, Sesshoumaru greatly regretting the fact that he had let that happen not once but twice. Little did he know that the feelings that caused him to kiss her would lead to a life or death decision.  
  
A/N: By the way a Haori is a jacket you wear over a kimono when it's cold out, in case you were wondering. 


	13. Swept Away

A/N: I have finals the 9th, 10th, and 11th and I really have to study. I have chapter 14 already written and I will most likely type and update it tomorrow, but I might not because I have NYSSMA (if you don't know it's a thing were you go to sing in front of a judge and sight read and they give you a grade) on Saturday, I need to practice for it as well.  
  
Chapter 13: Swept Away  
  
Ai awoke feeling cold and tired, when she opened her eyes she realized the room she was lying in was not her own, or any other room in the palace. As she stood up to look around, a truly sinister voice stopped her from further investigation; "There's no need to look around." When she turned around Ai saw the owner of the voice, which was a rather pale man with long black hair and red eyes. "I guess I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Naraku, you must be Ai." Ai had heard about him before and knew that she should probably try and run away, but that wasn't her main concern right now, her main concern was Rin, since they must've been taken when Ai went to the village to buy herself a knew kimono. Thinking about the young girl's safety, she walked up to Naraku and began demanding him for Rin, "Where's Rin!" There was no answer; this only made her more upset than she already was "Where is she! I'm not leaving until you tell me where she is!" This time he responded, making a mental note that this human woman did not know her place among demons. "Silly human woman, thinking that you could threaten me, this little human brat that you hold such high regard for is laying on the other side of the room, yet you didn't even seem to notice her."  
  
At that point Rin awoke from her slumber, most likely due to all the shouting that had taken place, she looked ahead of her and the small girl started to become scared and confused "Inoru-san?" Ai walked past Naraku and went over to Rin, explaining to her that they had been kidnapped. Rin understood what was going on but she still had one question "Will Sesshoumaru-sama come and save us?" Ai looked at her, how could she answer Rin's question if she herself wasn't sure of the answer. She knew Rin was scared and decided to answer the child's question in order to calm her fears "Yes Rin he'll come and save us". Ai kneeled down and like a child going to her mother Rin went over to her and Ai held her close. "But until he comes, I promise I'll protect you".  
  
Naraku looked at the two, slightly nauseous from their exchange of affection. "I'm hoping he comes, that way I can explain to him what happens when demons take in humans." Ai rose to her foot and looked at him with Rin no longer in his arms and Naraku spoke once more, "He's only a half an hour away but I want a surprise for him when he gets here. I think I'll get rid of the girl first and then when he comes I'll let him watch me destroy this human he loves." Without hesitation he attacked, sending it straight towards Rin, but before it could hit her Ai moved in front of the girl and took the attack for her. Naraku was somewhat annoyed by that action, but didn't let it break his cool demeanor "I guess there's been a change of plans". He began to attack harder but Ai was absolutely determined to protect Rin, she gave her instructions, wanting her to get out safely "Rin get out of her and run as fast as you can". Rin could sense the serious tone in her voice and the small girl ran as fast and as far as her legs could carry her. As he continued attacking, Ai used what little energy she had left to escape and run to a large field. She still continued to run as far as she could until she came to a large tree and her legs collapsed beneath her. Determined to go father she dragged herself deeper into the field until she came to a well. Then everything went black. 


	14. Back To The Future

A/N: Unfortunately the internet was not working on my computer so I couldn't update, but since my sister got a new Macintosh laptop her dell laptop became mine and I finally got the internet installed on it. It took so long because I had to get a disk from cablevision and unfortunately my father does not have his license and works seven days a week so arrangements had to be made to get the installation disk, also as we all know public transportation is not that reliable. And then I figured out I didn't need the disk and the laptop could not be connected to the modem by a USB cord so I had to take two take three buses each way to best buy to get an Ethernet cord. And now it works! I already have chapters 15 and 16 written so these next couple of updates should be speedy. Thank you,  
Ni-chan  
  
Chapter 14: Back To The Future  
  
Ai awoke in a bed, when she opened her eyes she almost thought she was dreaming because in the room was a television and through an open window she could hear what sounded like cars. The shooting pain that when throughout her body soon brought her back to reality and she realized that she was not dreaming at all. Ai looked down and saw that she was only wearing her under kimono and soon realized that her outer kimono was laying on a chair and that someone had taken the time to bandage her. When she heard the sound of someone's voice acknowledging that they had entered the room she jumped slightly.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you, my name's Kagome." Ai looked at the girl and decided it would be rude of her not to give her name, "I'm Ai". "I found you near the well and I recognized you from the times you've traveled with Sesshoumaru, you were really injured so I had Inuyasha take you to this time period. Are you from Sengoku Jidai?" "No, I'm from this time period, I fell into the past three years ago and I haven't been home since. Thank you for your kindness but I must go back and see how Rin is doing." Ai then made an attempt to stand and tried to make it to the chair where her kimono was but her legs gave out on her and Kagome had to help her sit down on the bed. "You can leave when you're fully healed; Inuyasha said it looked like you were attacked by Naraku." Ai nodded her head letting Kagome take this to mean that Inuyasha was correct in his assumption. "My mom hand washed your kimono, and I already explained everything to her, she made you breakfast if you want any." Even though she wanted to go back to Sengoku Jidai Ai still decided it was best to be polite, so she bowed her head and thanked Kagome for her kindness "Arigato Kagome-san."  
  
After she finished breakfast, Ai laid back on the bed and sighed, she prayed Rin was safe and that hopefully the small girl had found her way to Sesshoumaru or visa versa, but she couldn't help but wonder if Sesshoumaru was worried about her. After she finished her thoughts Kagome walked in and sat down on the bed and almost instantaneously Ai leaned up against the headboard. There was a long stiff silence covering the room and Kagome decided that she was going to be the one to break it, "You looked familiar when I first saw you, maybe I've seen you around school before." Even though the seventeen year old companion of the great demon lord loathed small talk it was the least she could do for someone who had basically saved her life, "Maybe". "So are you Sesshoumaru's girlfriend?" Ai looked at the girl and thought 'well that's one way to ask a question, so much for small talk'. Then almost as if it were rehearsed she spit out an answer to her question "Are you Inuyasha's?" This question caused Kagome to blush and go into what seemed like a wave of nervous laughing.  
  
Kagome apologized and soon decided that it was time to change the subject "What were you doing with Naraku?" "He kidnapped Rin-chan and I, and Sesshoumaru was less than a half an hour away but Naraku started to attack Rin and I took all of the attacks for her. I told her to run as fast as she could and when I had the opportunity I escaped but I collapsed near a well and blacked out." Kagome, who now had a better picture of the situation sympathized with the girl "Well I promise you can go back as soon as you're feeling better." With that statement still hanging in the air, Kagome smiled and stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. In the hallway she was seemingly bombarded by her little brother, Sota, who was asking her who the girl in the guest bedroom was. Kagome responded the simplest way she knew how, "She's a friend of Inuyasha's brother." Ai heard their little conversation and laid back down on the bed and decided to sleep. If she couldn't see Sesshoumaru and Rin, she could always see them in her dreams. Besides it was only a week, right? 


	15. Je peux ne jamais retourner

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but it's mostly due to the fact that I'm extremely lazy. No worries though since I'm working on that, especially if it means that I can help supply the world with more Sesshoumaru. Anyway here's chapter 15.  
  
Chapter 15: Je peux ne jamais retourner, I can never go back  
  
Ai finished brushing her hair and went over to sit on her bed. She had been staying with Kagome for a little over a week and today was her last day here since she would be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Ai looked down at her self, she would be wearing her kimono tomorrow but for today (since she was out of bed) Kagome insisted that she borrow a pair of clothing. The girls were about the same size and Ai's outfit consisted of a white midriff bearing tee-shirt that showed off the belly button ring that she had gotten prior to meeting Sesshoumaru and a pair of jeans. She had to laugh at herself since she knew that Sesshoumaru would probably have a heart attack if he ever saw her in something so revealing.  
  
After she finished examining her outfit, Ai was flooded with memories from her first year of travels with Sesshoumaru. She laughed when she remembered the first time she had worn a kimono, since she kept falling down in it Sesshoumaru made her practice by letting her wear her old clothes but tying her legs together. She even remembered how she used to be a vegetarian until she started eating what some people would consider road kill. She couldn't help but continue laughing since she realized that over these past three years she had become somewhat of a wilderness woman when she traveled with Sesshoumaru. She had to sleep outside, bathe in lakes, and even shave her legs and trim her bangs and hair with a knife.  
  
After she collected herself Ai went downstairs and ate dinner with Kagome and her family, since it was still light outside Ai decided to take a walk. Instead of taking a quick walk around the block, or to the park, Ai ended up taking the train, and standing in front of the house that she used to live in with her half brother and his fiancée (who was probably now his wife). She walked up to the door and attempted to ring the doorbell but she only ended up pulling her hand back and letting it fall to her side. 'I've been gone for three years now I can't just go up and ring the doorbell. There's nothing here for me anymore, and besides what if I tell them about Sesshoumaru and they don't believe me, or they forbid me to go back to the feudal era' Before she left, Ai looked at the house one more time and went back to her room at Kagome's, trying to convince herself that she had made the right choice. The decision she made would affect the rest of her life, she would never be able to stay here. Her life was now in the feudal era which meant she would have to leave everything she had ever established here behind. 


	16. Family Reunion

Chapter 16: Family Affair  
  
Ai hurriedly stepped out of the well with Kagome following closely behind her. She bowed to the younger girl who was wearing a green school uniform and thanked her for all she had done to help her in the past week. Ai slowly turned around and saw Sesshoumaru standing as regal as ever, wearing his usual placid expression, Rin and Jaken were there as well, with only a few inches separating them from the great demon lord. Kagome smiled and silently took off down the well, figuring that Ai would look some privacy for her "family reunion".  
  
Rin excitedly ran over to Ai, and the older girl bent down to embrace her, giving a small smile as she felt the younger girls arms around her waist. Rin was over come with joy, even if she was only separated from Ai for a week or two, it had been the longest amount of time she had gone without seeing her. It had also been terribly quiet around the palace without Ai gone, and Rin was left with Jaken whenever Sesshoumaru went out on one of his expeditions, and that was never any fun. After the small girl caught her breath she verbally expressed her worry.  
  
"Rin was worried, she didn't think Inoru-san was coming back, you're not going to leave Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama alone again, are you?"  
  
Ai looked over Rin's head and saw that Sesshoumaru was standing only a foot or so behind the young girl, as she was answering the small girl's question she looked at Sesshoumaru the entire time, the answer being more directed to him than any other person in the clearing.  
  
"No I won't, as long as I'm treated well."  
  
Ai stood up and walked right up to Sesshoumaru, with a boldness that only a woman from the future could possess, and before he got a chance to protest or speak another remark about all the things that could possible be wrong with the human race, Ai slid her arms around his waist and embraced him. Sesshoumaru immediately stiffened and images of him throwing this woman into the well disappeared just as quickly as they had came. Ai noticed the reaction she had gotten out of him but she did not let go of him, instead she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper so only his sensitive youkai ears could pick it up.  
  
"I know you're not exactly enjoying me holding you like this, but I want you to know that you were missed."  
  
And then as if she couldn't cross the line anymore than she already had, Ai leaned up (as he was taller than her) and kissed the demon lord on his cheek. She then walked back over to Rin, who was saying something about kissing being yucky, whilst Sesshoumaru began to swiftly rub his cheek as if he were ridding it of some kind of infection that Ai might have passed on to him when she kissed him just a few short seconds ago. After recovering from the incident and regaining his composure, which in total took about 22 seconds, the lord of the western lands decided to speak.  
  
"You will not do that again."  
  
Although it was more of an order than a statement, Ai pretended not to hear a single word he had spoke, and walked past him with Rin in tow, the bold teenaged girl speaking hurriedly as she walked.  
  
"Don't just stand there we have to get going, unless you intend on sleeping on the well tonight."  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes somewhat, and quickly moved in front of the girl, resuming his usual position at the front of the line. They walked the remainder of the way in silence, except for when Rin would occasionally tug on the bottom of Ai's kimono to ask her a question. When they reached the palace Ai entered her room with mixed emotions, happy to be "home" but at the same time feeling a dull pain of sadness that was mixed with a longing to be in her own time period. Little did she know that before she had graced the room with her presence Sesshoumaru had returned one of her kimono that he had been holding on to while she was away, not wanting to loose the scent she carried, which smelled heavily of cherry blossoms, rain, and roses, not the stench that he had familiarized with the human race. She smelled gentle and soft like most youkai women did, even if that wasn't how she always behaved.  
  
As he sat in his room Sesshoumaru looked at looked at the letter in his hands. His cousin Hito would be visiting, most likely to satisfy his family's curiosity about the rumors that had been circulating about the great demon lord traveling around with two humans. Judging form the date of the later, Sesshoumaru expected there arrival sometime tomorrow afternoon. Glad to be thinking about someone else besides Ai, his mind wandered to that of his cousin Hito. They had always been close, especially when the passing of Sesshoumaru's mother came about and his father's marriage so quickly there after. His cousin lived far away as his lands were located in the east, and even though the two were very close their duties kept them occupied, as the last time they had seen each other was the year before Ai had "arrived".  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and had one of his servants deliver the news of Hito's arrival to Ai, so she could dress appropriately. However, he had left out the fact that Hito was not only coming to satisfy his own curiosity or to pay Sesshoumaru a visit, but he was also currently looking for a new wife. 


	17. Courting Love

Chapter 17: Courting Love  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about the long update but my computer had five viruses on it and was out of commission for awhile.  
  
Ai walked around her room, picking up things to aid her in finishing dressing in one of her favorite furisode, it was light pink and had purple butterflies going up the sleeves and circling around the bottom, and with it she wore an obi of a light blue color. When she was fully dressed, Ai unpinned her hair from it's loosely pinned bun and began combing it out and making it into a neatly woven braid, leaving two pieces of hair out on either side of her face. When she got to the end of her braid, Ai carefully plaited small white flowers in with her hair. As she walked over to her nightstand she took a small box from out of the nightstand draw and walked over to the mirror with it, carefully opening the box as she arrived to her chosen destination. As she sat down she began carefully applying a small amount of black eye liner to her eyes, the only makeup she ever wore. As Ai exited her room and descended down the stairs to eat breakfast, she secretly hoped that Hito would not be a carbon copy of his cousin Sesshoumaru, she loved the demon lord but at times one Sesshoumaru proved to be one too many and handling two would prove to be an impossible feat.  
  
As she kneeled down at the table, she took a quick look around incase Hito had arrived earlier than expected. Directly across from her was Rin and to her left Sesshoumaru was seated as the head of the table, upon realizing that he had not arrived yet, Ai sighed and sullenly began eating her breakfast. Sesshoumaru too focused on the fact that his cousin Hito was looking for a wife and being fully aware of how Ai might appear attractive to men, was too preoccupied to notice that Ai was eating as if she had disappointment on her chopsticks rather than rice.  
  
The sun had moved to a higher position in the sky as the morning had disappeared and afternoon had come to take its place. For the demon lord time had moved much too quickly but for his human ward, Ai, time had moved as slowly as it does for a child on Christmas morning waiting to open his presents. As soon as Ai heard the bustle of servants running about in the hall outside her room, she knew the time of Hito's arrival had finally come. She exited her room as quickly as a woman dressed in full kimono and geta sandals can and descended down the main staircase to one of Sesshoumaru's larger studies where she was certain the two demon lords would be.  
  
When she opened the door the only person occupying the study was the demon lord who owned it. Ai closed the door behind her and counted on the demon lord's sensitive hearing instead of her voice to acknowledge her presence. Sesshoumaru who was standing in front of the window spoke to Ai, not bothering to face her as he let a small command roll of the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Ai, sit down"  
  
Ai was almost startled by his voice that seemed to be booming in contrast to the nearly silent room, but the young woman did not let that show in her reply.  
  
"No thank you I'd rather stand"  
  
Sesshoumaru's frustration which had been growing increasingly throughout the course of the day had suddenly reached new heights when Ai's comments had reached his ears.  
  
"That was not request it-"  
  
Again with a new found confidence or as some might call it a loss of all common sense Ai cut Sesshoumaru off in the middle of his sentence, which would only prove to intensify the already heightened situation.  
  
"I know, it was an order, but dogs take orders not people"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't need long to process her comment, he seemed stoic and placid on the outside but on the inside he closely resembled an over boiling pot.  
  
"You are a human; the lines of difference are vague"  
  
Before Ai got a chance to shout back an angry reply at the comparison between humans and common house dogs not being that different from each other the door to the study opened and then closed again, leaving Hito standing in the middle of two angry rams about to butt heads.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around promptly and the raging inferno within him quieted at the sight of his cousin, as the stress and anger he had from the small argument with Ai and other stresses that a demon lord would have were replaced by a feeling of relief at seeing a distraction standing before him. Ai relaxed as well, as the spotlight was now taken off of her and moved onto Hito. She acted as if the argument between her and Sesshoumaru had never taken place but on the inside how Sesshoumaru had said the things he did had left a scratch, a small scratch, but still a scratch none the less.  
  
Hito spoke, giving his greetings to Sesshoumaru and then turning his attention to Ai, putting her in the spotlight once more. He took both of his hands in his and bowed at his knees, only to rise thereafter. Ai tried to fight the urge to blush but a small amount of red still escaped onto her cheeks, as no man had ever touched her save for Sesshoumaru. She looked at the man standing before her: he was of average height with short white hair and amber eyes that in color were very similar to Sesshoumaru's. Still holding her hands in his he spoke, his voice was smooth and gentle and contained a flirtatious tone that luckily only a woman could pick on. "You must be Ai-san"  
  
Ai replied somewhat nervously but made a small failed attempt to sound somewhat competent and less like some giggling school girl with a mild case of spring fever.  
  
"Uh. yes, yes I am"  
  
Hito then did something very unexpected and boldly touched two of his fingers to Ai's cheek, who turned to face Sesshoumaru who was no longer facing the window but was instead looking at the scene taking place before him. As Hito opened his mouth Sesshoumaru was hoping for some kind of explanation to his outrageous behavior.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why didn't you tell me she was this beautiful?"  
  
Hito removed his fingers and Sesshoumaru noticed the content look and small blush on Ai's face and for a nanosecond the fact that she had blushed and dressed in her best furisode and had done her hair and makeup so perfectly for Hito ate away at him, but as quickly as the feeling came it had left, and Sesshoumaru spoke once more, with his trademark dignified tone.  
  
"Ai, you're excused"  
  
Ai looked over at him and muttered under her breath as she left the room, just loud enough for the two demon lords to hear.  
  
"I leave on my own free will"  
  
Her footsteps echoed loudly in the hall as they were filled with un-vented frustration, but they became softer and more lady like when she met up with Rin, all anger seeming to wash away at the sight of the small girl's innocent smile. The two girls exited the main hallway and made their way to one of the palace gardens, which was visible from Sesshoumaru's study window.  
  
Hito walked to Sesshoumaru, and they both turned to face the window, where both their eyes fell upon the site of Ai and Rin. Ai was sitting on a bench, she was beautiful but resembled a doll as her face contained no emotions, she seemed hollow and empty, but her face was not flawed in any way. Ai was sitting on a bench, her bangs would occasionally blow as a result of a soft breeze, and when the wind became strong enough her brad would sometimes move from one side to the other, almost as if the wind's only purpose was to linger there.  
  
Rin about the garden collecting flowers, sometimes the small girl would sit down and try to act as serious as Ai, causing the older girl to laugh at such a young cheerful girl acting so serious. Not being as emotionally detached as his cousin, Hito felt a small smile grace his lips as he watched the antics of the two human girls down in the garden. Sesshoumaru on the other had only looked at them as though this was a daily occurrence (which it was not) and not something that should be appreciated, and even though he felt something as he watched the two girls, it was a feeling that was buried deep within his subconscious.  
  
Hito finally broke the long silence between him and the other demon lord by asking the one question that had been burning inside of him ever since he had first laid eyes upon Sesshoumaru's blue haired ward.  
  
"Is anyone courting Ai-san?"  
  
Sesshoumaru took his hawk like gaze off of the window and turned his head to face Hito in what seemed to be an intense possessive gaze, and even though his answer was plain and simple it held standoffish undertones.  
  
"No"  
  
Hito turned his attention away from Sesshoumaru's glaring eyes and back to the young girls in the garden. AI looked up at the window and stared at the demon lord gazing at her. Rin ran over to the older girl and looked up trying to find Ai's point of focus but failed and seemed perfectly content with going back to picking flowers. Hito took one final look at Ai and at that moment he decided that she was the woman who was to become his wife. 


End file.
